


Puberty and Sin

by petrichor_irino



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Sadism, Shota, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_irino/pseuds/petrichor_irino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens to everyone; everybody has that time in their life when they finally go through puberty. Random mood swings, acute senses, and wet dreams... But what will Ciel do when Sebastian is the one he dreams of? And what will Sebastian do when he realizes the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty and Sin

The room was dark, and nothing could be heard but wet sounds and shaking moans. Ciel screamed in both pain and pleasure as long black fingernails prodded at his back entrance. He felt as the fingers slowly melted his insides, his lower half becoming lewd. The tip of his erection pressed into the silk sheets, coating a small area in pre cum while a large hand pressed his shoulders into the pillows, leaving his bare ass in the air, which was soon covered in wet kisses. Ciel grabbed at the sheets desperately, a familiar name leaking from his lips.

“S-Sebastian…”

“Yes, my lord?”

Ciel’s eyes burst open, his heart beating at what seemed like an impossible pace. Sebastian stood over him, curious.  His burgundy red eyes turned to slits before he wandered to the window and ripped open the curtains. While he was preoccupied, Ciel reached down under the sheets to check for a mess. Indeed, there was a warm, sticky substance covering his inner thighs and lower abdomen. All the blood immediately rushed to his face. If Sebastian saw the mess, he would have easily pulled together what the boy’s dreams had been about. The demon set a silver platter down on the bedside drawer, sure to not spill the cup of water that rested upon it.

“Good morning, master.” He reached down toward the sheets, but Ciel slapped his hand away. He stood with a startled expression on his face. His hand hung as though he’d been injured. “Master?”

“Go prepare a bath.” Ciel pulled the blankets over his face immaturely.

“But you just bathed last night before bed, Mast-“

“Go prepare a damn bath, Sebastian!”

A knowing smirk stretched over his thin lips. He put his hand over his heart and bowed, giving his usual “Yes, my lord” before quickly heading to the bath room.

Once the double doors had shut, Ciel sat up in bed, throwing the sheets to the side. Various spots on his nightgown had grown transparent once his release soaked through the cotton; even he had to admit it was a lewd sight. He slipped out of bed and out of his gown, sure to wipe the rest of the residue from his fair skin. Once he was sure that he appeared clean, he threw the crumpled gown to the floor and as if on cue, Sebastian knocked and entered, bath robe in hand. Without a word, he draped the bath robe over the young master and swooped him up in a princess hold.

**.   .   .**

In the bathroom, Sebastian disrobed the boy and helped him step into the large Victorian bath tub. He shivered as the hot water pushed the winter chill from skin. Sebastian removed his gloves, poured in lavender oils onto a wet rag and began running it over Ciel’s back. “Why are you so uptight, Master?”

Ciel brought his knees to his chest. “I’m not uptight. Stop butting into my business.”

“What business does one have when they haven’t even been awake for ten minutes?” Sebastian purposely ran his fingernail along the boy’s shoulder blade to clarify that he was teasing. He dipped the rag in the water and began wiping down Ciel’s chest. “It looked as if you were having a nightmare.”

The young lord’s eyebrow twitched.

“You were moaning and whining.” He smiled secretly. “Did you dream about angels again?”

“Yea, I did.” He tilted his head to the side as his neck was washed.

Sebastian hummed under his breath. “You’ve been having that dream a lot lately, haven’t you?”

“Hurry up and finish. The water is cooling down.”

“Yes, my lord.”

**.   .   .**

Breakfast was prepared within twenty minutes after the bath. Ciel was placed in the largest chair like an ornament, a steaming cup of Earl Grey sitting before him. He watched his butler’s back as it disappeared back into the kitchen. He rested his elbows on the table slyly and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. His dream kept replaying in his head, the excitement and fear that ran through his body when he came at the sight of Sebastian’s face as he was startled awake. Mey-Rin stumbled out of the kitchen, her glasses nearly falling off as she slammed into the small table that was holding an antique vase. The crash echoed throughout the dining hall. Ciel’s jaw tensed up as his train of thought escaped him. He looked over at his maid who was trying her hardest to gather the shards.

“What was that crash?” Baldroy boomed from the kitchen.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Mey-Rin tried to gather the pieces even faster. Things were going smoothly for a moment, but she violently jerked back and hissed in pain. “ _Ow…!_ ”

Sebastian, who was clearly fed up with the servant’s drama, stepped from the kitchen. He kneeled down, grabbed the maid’s bleeding finger, and slowly licked up the side. All the while, she was absolutely frozen in shock. He slipped it in his mouth and was sure to cover the whole length of her finger with his tongue. Ciel, who’d kept quiet until this time, unknowingly tightened his facial expression into a disgusted scowl, which, in reality, was formed from more jealousy than disgust.

Sebastian backed away from Mey-Rin’s fingers, held her hand in both of his, and said “I’ll take care of it.”

Just before the flustered maid could even open her mouth, Ciel slammed his hand on the table. “Where is breakfast?!”

The demon glanced over, his thin lips twitching with amusement. “Just a moment, my lord.”

Five minutes past- In those five minutes, Ciel found his anger rising. The quiet clatter of dishes caught his attention, ripping him from his negative train of thought. Sebastian walked in pushing a silver cart that carried various breakfast treats such as hot cakes, sausages, omelets, and a small cake with a heavy amount of whipped cream on the top.

“Breakfast is served.” Sebastian bowed slightly after removing his master’s leather gloves. His straightened hand hovered just before his chest. “Enjoy.”

Ciel crossed his knees under the table mischievously as he reached for the cake with his bare hands. He brought the plate to his chin and took a small bite from the tip. He set back down the plate slowly; sure to _accidently_ slide his finger through the whipped cream. He looked at it for a moment and raised his hand. “Clean it.” he demanded in an attempt to have Sebastian treat him the way he did Mey-Rin. The butler, who gave a confused look, lifted his hand to his face to examine it, but instead of licking the cream away, he pulled the kerchief from his front pocket and wiped it away. After an approving hum, he let go.

The young master stared at his hand.

“Is there something the matter, my lord?” Sebastian smiled. Ciel’s face turned absolutely red. He pushed away from the table and stomped toward the stairs. The demon watched after him and looked back down at the cake. “Well, looks like I’ve started a game, haven’t I?”

“I want to play!”

Sebastian knit his brows and looked over at Finnian. “It’s a game for adults, not for children. Go garden or something… please?” Finnian pouted, but continued on to do what he was told. The butler looked at his clock and smiled before heading after his young master.

**.   .   .**

On the way up to Ciel’s room, his clothing items were thrown every which way. He picked them up curiously and continued walking, slipping the door open after knocking gently. Ciel was lying on his bed facing the window, body completely exposed. When he saw Sebastian he rolled over onto his side, facing his ass toward him. “I don’t like that outfit.”

“Would you rather I put something else on you?”

Ciel flipped over and sat on his bum, his hands playfully covering his sensitive parts. “Dress me.”

Sebastian looked over his body quickly and cleared his throat. “You’re acting odd today, young lord. Is something the matter?” When the boy didn’t answer, he began rummaging through the boy’s wardrobe. “Hmm, let’s put you in this red outfit. Lizzy seemed to really like you in this one.”

“Put it on me then.” Ciel slipped from the bed and stood, exposed, in front of Sebastian.

“Yes, my lord.” He reached to extend out Ciel’s arms, but the boy dodged to the side. When he tried again, Ciel moved again. “Young ma-“

“Catch me!” Ciel smirked and ran out of the room.

Sebastian pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed, not because he was annoyed, but because he felt lucky to be the slave to such a cute master. It wasn’t something he liked to share, but demons loved playing games, especially when there’d be a prize. He threw the clothes onto the bed and began running after the boy. He looked up and down the hall, unsure of where he went. He stood very still and listened for any sound. There was a lot of racket going on from the servants downstairs, but there was a small click in the unused bedroom that caught his attention. In under a second, he was in the doorway.

“Master?” he walked into the room, a smiled plainly on his face. He stared at the wardrobe and his long legs gracefully levitated him to it. Before he could open it, Ciel jumped out and pounced on him, taking him down to the ground. The boy sat on his butler’s hips innocently but lewdly and raised an eyebrow. Sebastian mimicked his actions. “Are you done with your game of hide and seek?”

Ciel’s face dropped. “Whatever.” He rolled from the demon’s torso and began walking back to his room.

**.   .   .**

The rest of the day was a constant fight between the two. Ciel tried over and over to seduce Sebastian, and Sebastian tried over and over to ignore Ciel. It was obvious who was winning by dinner time. Ciel stuffed his face with Alfredo pasta in the ugliest way he could manage; the urge to be sexy was completely gone.

He’d tried posing seductively in front of a fountain, but Sebastian’s response was “You’re going to look like a statue and a bird is going to poop on your clothing.”

He’d tried bending over with his bum in the air to pick up some things he’d dropped, but Sebastian was promptly ignoring him and reading the schedule aloud.

He even tried picking a piece of lint from Sebastian’s pant zipper, but Sebastian’s response was a simple “Thank you, my lord.”

“Ah, what the _hell?”_ Ciel threw down his fork and hissed.

“Is there a problem, young master?” Baldroy came out of the kitchen with a chicken wing in his hand. He pulled back a seat and plopped down next to his master. “I may not be the smartest guy in town but you can complain to m-“

“I’m going through puberty.”

 “Oh _god_.”

 “How do you deal with being… Y’know?” Ciel looked around and leaned in. “I want sex- a lot.”

Baldroy smiled awkwardly and looked away.  “Well aren’t you blunt. Well uh… With you being only fourteen-“

“Can you please-“

“Listen I don’t know. You’re rich enough to bring in some skanks from the street, but that shouldn’t be the way you lose it. Trust me.” He knit his brows as though he’d remembered a painful memory. “Yeah, trust me.”

“All right, and what if it wasn’t some random skank, as you say. What if it was someone we all knew and trusted?”

“Oh-ho-ho, you’re thinking about doing Lizzy this early in your life? Well I’m not a good role model anyway so I’ll tell you. First what you wanna do is lay on the bed all sexy-like. And then you have to uh… You have to be like.. _Oh hey I didn’t see you there._ And then she’ll be like _Oh baby I want you._ And then you strip her slowly and kiss down her body and- Why are you looking at me like that?”

Ciel looked as if he had seen a ghost or like he was going to cry. “That’s god awful! No wonder you’re single!”

“Well _look who’s the love expert all of the sudden._ ” He threw his hands in the air. “I don’t know! How do you start it off in your dreams?”

“Right, my dreams… I lay there and when he’s tucking me in I just… Go out and kiss him? I can order him to kiss me!” He reached over and shook Baldroy’s hands. “Thank you! Wish me luck!” He got up and ran to his room.

Baldroy’s expressionless face followed after the young boy and he stood abruptly. “LIZZY IS A GUY?”

**.   .   .**

Sebastian slipped Ciel’s night gown over his naked, slender body and waited for the child to climb into bed. He turned out the lantern, leaving only a small candle burning. The moonlight made obvious the purple mark in Ciel’s eye, which shockingly a pang of emotion sneaking into Sebastian’s hollow heart. To avoid getting distracted, he reached over the boy and pulled the sheets up to his chest, but before he could pull away, Ciel held onto his wrists.

“Yes, my lord?” He smiled caringly.

Blood rushed to Ciel’s face, but he wouldn’t let pride silence him. “I…”

“Hmm?” Sebastian’s smile faded.

“F…” Ciel licked his lips and stared into the demon’s red eyes. “Fuck me…”

Sebastian’s heart fluttered and he took a deep breath. “Is that an order?”

“Fuck me…” Ciel took his butler’s hand and slipped it under the sheets. As soon as he felt the warmth on his lower half his back arched. He began grinding against the gloved hand. “Please…”

The demon watched as his master’s body twisted and turned just with the help of his hand, and at that instant, he lost hope in himself. He ripped his hands away from under the sheets and ungloved them quickly. He undid the buttons on his coat and on his shirt, ripping them off and throwing them to the floor. Nervous, he slipped his pants off as well. “Are you sure you want this?”

Ciel stared at the bulge forming in his butler’s underclothes. He crawled forward immodestly and pulled Sebastian’s hips to his mouth. He kissed around his thigh up to his hip bones. His small hands stroked the warm bulge until it was almost at its full length. He looked up at Sebastian to see if it was okay before ripping the briefs and exposing his hardening cock. The length of it was intimidating, but also exciting. “It’s… big…” The Earl ran his tongue from the base to the tip and then sucked the length into his mouth.

Sebastian interlaced his fingers in his master’s silky hair and tugged. “Ciel…” Ciel’s heart fluttered with the sound of his name on Sebastian’s lips. He began bobbing his head, noticing a moment later that Sebastian’s hips were moving at the same pace. Soon he was at his full length, illuminated by the moonlight reflecting off of Ciel’s saliva. “Lay back.” He ordered.

“Don’t tell me what to do, dog.” Ciel went back anyway and spread his legs. His cock impatiently twitched, nearly summoning Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian’s long, black finger nails traced from Ciel’s pelvis up to his piqued pink nipple, which he pinched gently. “Ow… Sebastian, damn it.”

“Hush.” He lifted the nightgown over the boy’s head and immediately took Ciel’s full length into his mouth and the back of his throat almost effortlessly, swallowing and bobbing his head at a fast pace. Ciel let out a pleasured scream, shaking. Sebastian released with a loud _pop_ and chuckled at the action. “Are you almost going to cum, my love?”

“Don’t… Don’t tease me-“

“Ah, as bossy as ever, aren’t you?” Sebastian reached over into the tub of night time lotion he used for the Earl’s sensitive skin and coated it on his erection, sure to cover every inch. He grabbed some more and pressed his fingers on Ciel’s entrance. “Be a good boy and take some deep breaths, will you?” He slipped his middle finger in, causing an unfamiliar sound to escape from Ciel’s chest. He twisted his wrist and pulled in and out, sure to adjust the boy before adding yet another finger.

“Se-sebas- _ah!”_ Ciel bit the back of his wrist and moaned desperately. “I want you in me…”

“You’re so… lewd.” Sebastian knit his brows and lifted Ciel onto his pillows, bringing his legs up to his chin in an immodest pose. “Good thing I’m already going to hell.” He mumbled as he evaluated the meal before him. “How does it feel to sin?” He pressed the tip into the boy’s entrance. “Is it painful?”

As the demon pressed deeper, Ciel’s eyes shot open. “A-Ahh…? _Sebastian… fuck!”_

“How does it feel to sin?” Sebastian repeated and thrust in all the way. He grumbled deep in his chest and began thrusting over and over again. The boy beneath him was writhing in both pain and pleasure, moaning with every loud slap of the colliding skin. A tear escaped his eye that  caught Sebastian off guard. He leaned forward and kissed the salty sparkle, sure to run his lips over the boy’s. Their tongues danced in unison, melting both of their hearts and muffling both of their moans.

“I love you…” Ciel looked into the demon’s eyes, drool slipping from his lips as he spoke.

Sebastian quickly leaned toward the nightstand and blew out the candle. He stopped thrusting for a moment and hid his face in the crease of Ciel’s neck. Before the Earl could ask what was wrong, Sebastian flipped them over and began slamming himself against the young, egotistical and broken master riding atop him. The room was dark, and nothing could be heard but wet sounds and shaking moans. Ciel screamed in both pain and pleasure as long black fingernails tore the skin down his back passionately. He heard Sebastian’s voice hitch and he was suddenly filled to the brim with cum. The tip of his erection pressed into the soft skin of Sebastian’s abdomen and shot out a thick stream of cum all over the demon’s sweaty torso. Large hands grabbed his shoulders and brought him down to engage in a deep, breathless kiss. Sebastian pulled Ciel from his softening dick and lay down beside him. Ciel winced as he curled into fetal position, cum spilling down from his ass onto the silk sheets. He stared at his butler’s resting face, lips calm and eyes closed.

“Sebastian…?”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Sinning feels good.”

**.   .   .**

**Author's Note:**

> //yawn// Thank you for reading! This was so poorly written and sloppy, forgive me. I had this idea... and I was like "go go go" while the idea was still fresh. Hopefully it wasn't too bad? I'd rewrite it but I'm a lazy ass hole. Also. Inspiration for the final conversation? "Corrupt" by Depeche Mode. Google it.


End file.
